I'm Inlove With You
by karencow
Summary: Shun is dating Fabia  at this moment:P  But realize that he 'still' has feeling for Alice. What will happen next? Will Fabia give Shun up? Will Alice give up? Will Shun give up? Or maybe they all will? You just have to find out :D  HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Guys I am well you all know who… I mean username up there somewhere. Well this is my first fanfic…I hope you guys like this!

_**I Do not own Bakugan and the corresponding characters. If I did I would gladly murder Fabia, as I really hate her…well because I am a TOTAL ALICExSHUN fan. Also I do not own the song "Story about a girl" but I did get the idea from it… Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**And I am sorry if I offended anyone…I don't REALLY hate her…I just LOVE Alice and Shun together no matter what..so yeah..I'm koo-coo about them :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Story About A Girl<strong>

An Orange headed girl sat on the cold floor of her room. Her head resting face down on her bed. If you listen carefully you can hear her breathing, she was gasping for air.

The girl has been crying for hours. I would gladly say "She cried a river and drowned the whole world" But that would be over exaggerating things now wouldn't it? I bet you ask why I said "drowned the whole world" Well simply because that girl...has locked herself out of reality. Everything she saw was only her pain.

The name of this girl is Alice. She is an innocent, kind, cheerful-well you know what I mean. But she deeply likes Shun, Shun Kazami . But sadly Shun is dating Fabia. But because of that every day she has to face the painful reality that she couldn't be with him. Thus the reason why she acted as if she was fine with it, or more like acting like she didn't know and didn't care.

Suddenly music filled the room thus blocking Alice's breathing or gasping sounds.

"This is a story about a girl…" As the music starts, in another place a boy with black hair and golden eyes listened to the same music. The boy's name was Shun. The guy, Alice has a huge crush on.

"_This is the story of a girl,  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!<br>And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles…" _

As this part of the song played Shun remembered a curtain orange headed girl. Though she smiles in photographs she looks sad in a way. But he absolutely loves her when she smiles. As he see's images of Alice smiling he does too.

And where Alice is she was sitting on her bed. Staring at the wall as she listened to the song, coming from downstairs.

"_How many days in a year?  
>She woke up with hope but she only found tears.<br>And I can be so insincere,  
>Making her promises never for real!<br>As long as she stands there waiting,  
>Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!"<em>

As this line played she remembered more of her pain. She wakes up everyday…saying she'll make a change. And then she lost. Someone else got him because she couldn't make her move. And then she would cry knowing it's too late and she couldn't change a thing.

"_How many days disappear?  
>When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?<br>Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say..."_

As Shun listened to this line in his room. He remembered Alice, All the days he waiting to see her, all the days he dreamt of her, all the days he yearned for her, her and her touch, her voice. In short he yearned to be with her forever.

He remembers even the tiniest detail. How she walks, talks, dress, and all those. Another smile crept on his face. And then he remembered how Alice could never run out of kind words to say…to him-no to everyone she knows.

"_THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
>WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!<br>AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,<br>WHEN SHE SMILES..." _

"_How many lovers would stay?  
>Just to put of with this shit day after day!<br>How did we wind up this way?  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say.<br>As long as we stand here waiting,  
>Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!"<em>

As Alice and Shun listened to this part they remembered how they just want to confess to each other. Every time they see each other they just want to shout it out loud! But as for Shun he had to be careful…since he is dating Fabia. And as this line nearly ended they both asked in their heads.

"_How many lovers will I have until I date him or her?" _

"_How do we get there today?  
>When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!<br>Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
>WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!<br>AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,<br>WHEN SHE SMILES...

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
>This is the story of a girl,<br>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
>And while she looks so sad in photographs,<br>I absolutely love her-"

The music played as they remembered curtain things with the corresponding phrase.

"_This is the story of a girl;  
>Her pretty face she hid from the world!<br>And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles..." _

When Shun heard the second phrase, he chuckled

"_Just like Alice…" _He thought

"_This is the story of a - girl!  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles...  
>When she smiles."<em>

And as the song ended Shun could only think of Alice and vice versa. They had a hard time sleeping and when they got to sleep…they dreamt of each other

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hoped you all like that! <strong>_

_**Pls review and tell me if I should continue cuz if I don't get it soon…well I'll forget I had this and…the plot…that wont take long actually…oh well :D**_

_**If I offended anyone by any chance I am **__**really sorry!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG! I just got my VERY first review! MADE me SO HAPPPY! Thank you! So much!**_

_**I'm writing this for you! (all of you) **_

_**I Do NOT own Bakugan and the corresponding characters of it. If I did…I won't be writing here ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 2**

Alice and Shun woke up remembering the past event, last night. They did they're morning routine and once they were done they went to Runo's café.

Alice opened the glass door and entered slowly as she did, her eyes automatically met with Shun's. Seeing those golden orbs of his made Alice shiver not because she was scared she simply just felt electricity but that was something she shouldn't feel. Shun also felt it, somehow it made his heart beat faster. He also felt as if he was cheating on his "girlfriend" but he doesn't feel like this with Fabia. It was only and always with Alice.

"Alice? Are you ready to work?" Runo's head was suddenly in front of the orange headed girl.

"Yes! Of course!" She replies fast and nervous. Today was another day for her to act like she didn't care but she knows…that her heart can't take this anymore. Soon it'll probably ache more until she has to force her feeling to disappear or probably never see Shun again. But the thought of forcing those, makes her cry not that she doesn't every night was the same.

"Alice! Hurry up!" Julie spun around on her roller skates.

"Yes, I'm coming" She giggles. She hurriedly tied her hair and put on the apron and started taking orders.

Curtain golden eyes were checking up on her every second he can. Alice felt that someone was watching her but once she checks she finds no one.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Shun!" A navy blue haired chick screech

"Fabia," Shun sounded shock but continued "What are you doing here?" He asked fast and nervous.

"Have you forgotten I'm YOUR girlfriend" She stated Shun stares dumbfounded

"Oh yeah" He replies trying not to add "I forgot" in his words

"Alice, Alice, Alice" Fabia stared at the working girl.

"Yes?" She replies to her call but continues to work

"I hope you didn't flirt with my boyfriend" She stares and then walks over to Shun

"I would never!" Alice replied almost automatically. It made Shun's heart ache for that split second as if she said "I could never like him" or in a way.

"YOU better not be" She looks at her with disgust

"Says the woman that has a fiancée" Julie murmured.

"Well, I should be allowed to date someone before I marry someone…I don't like as much as Shun!" Fabia glares and spoke all nervously and fast

"Odd." Everyone murmurs

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

"Runo! Give me some food!" A brown headed boy bursted inside like he owned the place

"No way DAN" Runo yells to him while taking an order.

And then suddenly the both of them were yelling their heads off with each other. Alice being the peacemaker tried to stop them.

"Guys, please stop this you two are…dating right?" Alice tries to reason this one

"Yeah" The both of them agreed

"Yea, the" odd" couple" Julie and Fabia mumbles

Runo glared at Fabia and Dan glared at Julie.

"Say that again!" The growled in unison

"Please, guys stop this fighting," Alice rubbed her head "Anyway, Runo we have to work remember?"

Runo nods but stared at Alice who, somehow looked pale than usual.

"Alice," Runo held her arm and Alice looked at Runo confused "Are you okay? You don't look well" She continues oddly

"I'm fine!" Alice struggled to say these words. She did look pale than usual.

"Was she sick?" These words repeated inside Shun's head

"Alice maybe you should go back home!" Runo suggested to Alice but Alice being the girl she is shook her head gesturing no to her sisterly friend

"But…-"

"I know Shun how about you take Alice home!" Julie suggested as she cut Runo off

"No, I told you I'm fine!" Alice smiled but her head was aching badly as one image was stuck in her head. It was Fabia and Shun they look happy, ho9lding each other's hand. The orange headed girl trying not to break down.

Fabia stared at Shun who looked worried and was staring at Alice and Runo arguing. Fabia smiled sadly while looking at Shun.

"Shun maybe you should…Cuz' you have ninja skills that can carry Alice if she faints on the way back…plus Dan is no help in this kind of situation" Fabia suddenly said

Runo and Julie stared at Fabia like she was crasy or something. I mean she just allowed HER boyfriend be with Alice and ALONE.

"Are you sure?" Julie asked fidgeting as she stared at her.

"Yea…I mean who better for this task then Shun? Right?" Fabia states but a hint of sadness filled her words

"Okay?" Runo, Julie and Dan who just came out of the kitchen holding a lot of food said unsurely

"No," Alice suddenly says seriously " I'm fine…" She gasped rubbing her aching head but still seeing that same image of Shun and Fabia.

"NO, you're not! Just go!" RUno and Julie yelled and pushed Shun and Alice out of the café.

"And I'll take that!" Runo grabbed Alice's hair tie and apron and closed the door with a loud _slam_

_**A few minutes later…**_

"I'm totally fine!" Alice said as she struggled to walk.

"No you're not just look at you!" Shun argued

"It's not like you care" She mumbles luckily Shun didn't hear. As they walk Alice struggled and felt like crying anytime soon.

'Why would Runo and Julie do this to me?,' the girl thought 'They know how I feel and Fabia…why was she allowing this?' as she thought about her friends, she suddenly stopped and fell on her knees.

"Alice, are you okay?" Shun held Alice with one arm on the other and another with the other.

"I'm sorry, I just…"She was shaking; she didn't want Shun to be so kind to her…because if he does…she might never get over him.

"Alice stand up" Shun whispered and she followed. Suddenly Alice was off the ground Shun was carrying her bridal-style or princess style.

"Shun what-"

"This will be easier for me and you" He cuts her off hurriedly and looked away from her on purpose

And then faster then he carried her, air, a warm breeze was carrying their hair playfully. Shun was using his ninja skills to jump roof to roof, tree to tree- and so on.

"Shun…You didn't have to…" Alice whispered in awe

"NO, maybe not" The young ninja smiled to himself. Pleased that he made the girl he so like happy. But wait…why is he doing this? Isn't he dating Fabia? But did he even like her? He does not know anymore…

_**So guys, do you like that? Maybe not…but I tried plus I have a lazy bum so I cnt write anymore :P but I hope you like it…and myb this suck…and I know it does ^&^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys, I'm back…I want to write why Fabia made Shun go…and all but I think it's too early for it ;) But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chap!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN AND THE CORRESPONDING CHARACTERS CUZ' IF I DID I WON'T BE WRITING HERE :)**_

**Chapter 3**

As Shun carried his beloved back home he just couldn't stop thinking of her. But he also felt uncomfortable because it somewhat feels like he was cheating on his girlfriend. But then every time he saw Alice's happy face it made him forget about his discomfort for a minute or so.

"Shun, I-I I mean a-are you okay? I mean your girlfriend is-is um…not with you" Alice shuttered in discomfort

"We-well, she asked me to-to take you so…I guess its fine!" He replied nervously and unsure

"Oh…I understand?" Alice coughed after. She started gasping and she looked redder...and not from blushing or whatever.

'It must be a cold…' Shun thought to himself, as he stared at the beauty in his arms though she was sick she still looked marvelous

"We should be near your home right about now" He stated and stopped suddenly

"We're here, so don't worry…Alice" He whispered her name ever so softly.

Shun took a couple of steps near the door and knocked on it nervously. At the first knock no reply at the second knock hurried footsteps rushed to the door and at the third knock Alice's grandfather opened the door hurriedly.

"Shun what-"The grandfather froze for on Shun's arms there rested his only granddaughter. Sick.

"Oh God, Alice are you okay?" He came close to Shun who was still carrying her bridal-style or princess style. The old man was worried, Alice wasn't the type to get sick easily…he couldn't lose her too…he just couldn't

"Please be alright" Michael Gehabich Whispered to himself.

"Shun…Can you carry Alice to her room for me…as you can see I'm not as young and strong as you" The old man sighed.

'_Right now I might be useless but I can take care of her until she heals_' He thought to himself wishing, praying silently to Alice parents wherever they are, to cure her soon. Or was that too much to ask from the dead? Or from them, alive or dead...?

As both of them walked to the second floor where Alice's room was located. Alice's grandfather led the way and opened the door for Shun.

"Just put her down gently on her bed" Michael said

"Understood" Shun replied trying not to add "You don't have to tell me" but he was cautious because the "first impression" is always important right?

As he gently put Alice down on her bed he sighed in relief, happy that Alice was going to be better soon…or at least he can only hope.

"Shun, Thank you for taking Alice back…safely" The old man said also relief that his only grand-daughter will be okay soon…or at least he can only hope for the better like Shun

"Well, If my grandson will be like you…I won't mind Alice marrying him" Alice's grandfather suddenly spoke and chuckled afterwards

"Oh…yeah" Shun was nervous I mean will he have a competition? To win Alice's heart? But wait- why was he thinking like this? He 'thought' he doesn't like Alice anymore…but I guess that was before and now is now.

"Well, Shun thank you again…you can leave now" The grandfather stated

"I have to take care of her…so I'll be busy" The old man sighed

"Oh...yes I understood…good-bye and good luck?" He wasn't sure why he was saying good luck

"Yes, well thank you!" He replies to the young ninja

_**After Shun left…**_

Alice's grandfather was soaking a white hand towel and carefully twisted it and then folded it into three. He then put it on top of Alice's burning forehead.

"Gra-grandfather?" Alice's voice spoke it was not her usual speaking it sounded so fragile as if any time soon she will break into many pieces

"Alice dear? How are you feeling?" He was happy that Alice has woken up but at the same time he was worried

"I feel better thank you" The young girl smiled at her fatherly grandfather, the smile was her sweet and kind smile that could make anyone who saw it feel all happy and mushy inside…if you know what I mean

"Well that is good to hear" Now he can sigh a sigh of relief

"You should rest more Alice" The old man stated as he exited the room. On the other hand Alice was feeling better. But when she sniffed she smelled Shun's scent all over her body, she blushed.

'_Did Shun left? I guess he did…he probably went back to Fabia_' Alice said suddenly she felt more sick just thinking of Shun and Fabia…Maybe that's the reason why she got sick.

_**With Shun Kazami **_*****_Hearts_*****_**…**_

The young ninja was sitting under a tree in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

'_Why do I think of you all the time?' _He asks in his head as he daydreams of a 'curtain' orange headed girl

'_Why is it that you're the only one that makes me feel like this?'_

'_I like Fabia but you…are more important…I love you Alice when will you know that?'_

'_You always occupy my thoughts Alice'_

These thoughts occupied Shun's head just dancing around spinning and making him, have a headache. But know he knows that his true love is Alice always and forever

_**OMIGOD! :( I cn't do this! This chap is one page short! SORRY! ( I feel really bad sorry again)**_

_**It's just…I actually don't know… SORRY AGAIN!**_

_**Anyway I hoped you all liked this chap!**_

_**Well I know i=this totally suck since the grandfather thingy and others but whatever…I don't care anymore…I cn't take this T_T **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I'm back! Yay (**__Dang I'm tired__**) anyway I hope you like this chap…blah blah blah…**_

_**Let's cut this crap short**_

_**I OWN NOTHNG! Yay! NOTHING K?**_

_**ENOJOY!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Next Day…**_

Alice woke up rubbing her head as her fingers touched her forehead it felt hot.

'_I'm still sick' _She thought sighing because that means she has to stay home today and she 'wants' to work.

'_I wonder what Shun is doing right now…'_ The thought trailed off

'_Wait why am I thinking about him!' _Alice asked herself cautiously

'_I don't like him!' _She reminds herself as if _**'that'**_ is normal

"I don't…" She talks out loud and of course she didn't know anymore…she can't have these feeling because she _**'knows'**_ he doesn't feel the same way…after all he is dating Fabia.

"You don't what?" Suddenly a voice asked she stared at where she thought the voice came from and it was Shun, sitting on her window sill

"Shun!" She was shock that he was there…but why was he there?

"Why are you here?" She asked with pain all over her voice…the truth was she didn't want him to leave in fact she didn't want to know why he was there…as long as he was there…that's all that matters for her. But she can't run or hide from the truth anymore…soon she might face it head on! But at the same time she knows she could never do it.

"Well I'm here because I wanted to see if you're okay!" The young ninja replies nervously…He was just walking by the neighborhood _**unconsciously**_ at that and suddenly he heard Alice's voice…that's when he noticed he was there…sitting on her window sill

"Oh…Well…I'm okay!" She smiled at him as if she didn't feel hot at all…and not the hot like you-know but it's the hot from her fever.

"Alice? Are you okay?" He steps in the room

"Don't come close!" Alice yells with tears Shun on the other hand was frozen…for the first time she yelled to him…with those words…somehow…it pained him. Finally he realizes his feeling for Alice and yet she-now he doesn't know what to do…at first he didn't but know he was sure… she could never love him. This thought tears his whole heart as if it was paper!

A tear slipped from his right eye and he was looking down on the floor.

"I'm sorry" He whispers and suddenly leaves

When Shun said his apology she stared at where he was standing or sitting at…but he was gone…was it too late? Alice burst in tears she curled into a ball and cried

"Alice dear?" Her grandfather entered to see her granddaughter there on her bed crying

"Why-" He was cut off by Alice whispering something… Her grandfather's face was purely shocked and then nods as if he understood her situation and sighed with a sad smile

"Then how about two weeks from now?" He asked her and she nods while she was still curled like a ball crying

_**After Shun Left…**_

'_I knew it she just couldn't,' _He stopped suddenly

'_I was too naïve…and all I wanted…' _He looked down on the ground

"Wait where am I?"Shun looks aroundnot knowing where he was as he turned his head he saw Fabia's house. He was about to leave or more like run but then Fabia came out

"Shun!" Fabia yells as she went out of her house

"I knew it was you" She smiles to the young ninja who apparently was frozen in shock…he didn't mean to come here or did he?

"So what brings you here? Oh wait let me guess! You…Miss me don't you?" Fabia was genuinely happy that Shun came…it wasn't like him to come though

"Uh…yea?" He answered unsurely he can't make her sad it's against his way of living

"Uh…so-so what's up?" He asked and smiled nervously

"Nothing…But since you're here…why don't we go on a date?" Fabia asked sweetly

"Sure lets!" Shun's face lit up he was hoping to forget his feelings for Alice and _**"ONLY" **_have feeling for the girl standing in front of him. He just wanted a way out of this mess…this wrong thing his feeling for Alice just have to disappear because Alice could never return his feelings for him or so he thought!

"Okay wait here for awhile" Fabia went running inside and after a few minutes she came back running with new clothes on for their _**'date' **_

"I guess you're ready" Shun chuckled and Fabia blushed

"Yes I am!" She linked her arm with his and she dragged him to the theater.

_**With Alice…**_

"Grandfather," Alice called for her grandfather

"I'm feeling better!" She tells him. Michael entered the room and stared at his grand-daughter who was standing up looking much better

"Maybe you should rest more…" He stated but Alice shook her head gesturing 'no' to her grandfather

"I really feel better…anyway the last time I checked the fridge we we're running out of supplies and so I am going to buy some" She puts on her boots. She did feel better once she cried anyhow she had to find Shun on the way cuz' she needed to apologize

"But I think it's better if I'll do it…and you rest" Michael said worriedly

"But I want to do this so please let me…" Alice asked kindly. Michael stared at her brown eyes and hidden there was some emotion he sees through and he understood…

"Okay…but be careful" He tells her with a fading smile he knew what she was up to

"OH! Thank you grandfather!" She hugged him and ran off saying her good-bye

_**After she got the supplies…**_

She was walking home…a bit sad because she didn't see Shun on the way to the market…but she was a bit hapy that he bothered to go to her house…or room…but she also felt bad because she yelled at him for no reason…she wanted to apologize so badly

She was walking by the theater until she saw Fabia dragging Shun to the theater. Fabia was all dressed up like girls on dates…And she understood from just seeing her…They we're on a date. Shun looked happy it struck her

"_He could never like me"_ The thought crushes her tears freely fell down her cheeks and she ran off…without even them noticing she was there

_**At the Theater…**_

"Shun let's watch this!" Fabia pointed to a romance movie. Shun stared at Fabia who was pouting he just sighed and then nodded with a fake smile he only knew

He just let Fabia dragged him anywhere that's what would most-likely happen since all he could think was Alice yelling at him…the Alice that always smiled was crying in front of him…but he didn't want to see this again he wanted to forget about her…that's why his with Fabia right now…to forget?

Shun blankly stared at the screen and Fabia would take side glances at Shun but that was all she ever did…

Their date was normal they went to amusement parks, the beach, the park and Shun walked Fabia home…On the was Shun forgot about his problem and he decided to act like what happened with Alice today and yesterday was nothing…And forget about his feelings for Alice

_**With Alice After She Saw Shun And Fabia…**_

Alice ranned to the kitchen and then put the stuff on the table, her grandfather was sitting on the chair reading a newspaper until that his he heard Alice silent sobs.

"Alice what's wrong?" He asked as he stood up and hugged

"Nothing" She replies before he hugged her

"Grandfather…" She pause not sure what to say

"I want to go back to Russia as soon as possible!" She states to him as she continued her grandfather pulled away and stared into Alice eyes which tears still freely fell

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her unsure about her decision

"Yes I am" She replies and nods. Michael could only stare at her sadly

"But it isn't…" He whispered to himself only for his ears to hear

"Then if that's what you want…I'll make arrangements" He stroke her head and hugged her once again before pushing her lightly to go to her room and Alice smiled in reply

_**OMG! I wanted to cry when I was writing that sad part with Alice and Shun!**_

_**{AND I KNOW IT'S CRAPPY}**_

_**I also wanted to stop when I was writing the part with Shun and Fabia! T_T**_

_**I HATE MYSELF FIR DOING THIS!**_

_**But anyways….I hope you enjoyed**_

_**Pls tell me wat ya think k? I would totally love that ^^**_

_**Oh wait- did I pay back that page I lacked on the 4**__**th**__** chap? Well tell me if I did…cuz if I didn't I'll totally try to do it! **_


	5. Chapter 5

And there she was Alice, sitting on a chair, inside a plane going to Russia…

You actually think _that _will happen so quickly? Nuh-ah I'm too awesome to cut it that short, anyways that's too fast and easy :P

**JUST KIDDING :p**

LIKE HELL would I do that TOO easily Anyway ENJOY!

_**I do not own bakugan!**_

"Well, I believe it would be a wise decision if you stay here for a week or two. Who knows maybe you will change your mind." Alice grandfather glances at his only family. She, Alice looked so sad, so depress! But as she stared back into her grandfather's eyes, the determination in them seemed to stay put, and there was no hint of her (ever) changing her mind.

"Or perhaps, it will give you some time to say your good-byes" Her grandfather added, trying to sound calm. Like today's a normal day, that Alice didn't come back home with tears.

"Your right, thank you grandfather" Her head was hung low, and her voice hoarse. She turned around suddenly, "Grandfather, I think I'd prefer to sleep right now." She slowly walked away, to her bedroom to get some needed rest.

As she left, her grandfather mumbled something. "Oh Alice, what has happened?"

If he knew it was Shun who hurt his beloved and only granddaughter what would have happen? For sure I know he would march himself towards his home, knock on the door, and start yelling at the buffoon! But why, simply because he knew, how they both felt, I mean he is a scientist, he would at least notice something. Even if it is unnecessary for him. But then again it is, it does revolve around Alice.

Now, Alice almost mechanically as she slumped one her bed, fall into sleep. Crying in some parts, so sudden.

"I never liked you, get off of me, leave me alone!" Shun pushed Alice, it wasn't her fault she tripped, why treat her like this?

They shared a kiss, whether it was accidental or not, didn't seem to matter anymore, not in the situation they are in as of the moment.

"But-but, you treated me so kindly!" Alice sobbed, on her feet now. Shun limply stood up on his own feet.

"Don't you get it?" He spat, facing her, Alice sobbing on her hands, then taking a peek at him in between her sobs and attempts to wipe her tears.

"I. Have. A. Girlfriend." He emphasize each word, making her hurt more inside. Was that really necessary? What was up with this sudden cruelty?

"And-and," She stuttered, trying to control her sobs "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, breaking into more sobs after

"You are helpless, you can't even handle yourself…YOU. ARE. USELESS." That was it, she couldn't deal with this, she couldn't deal with those harsh words. She wanted to ask so much, but when she looked up. She did saw him, oh yes she did. With Fabia.

She was openly flirting with Shun, right in front of her! She felt anger, betrayed, confused…she felt so many emotions, that she didn't know could be mixed together.

She looked at them, it was worst than a slap on the face. It was a billion times worst than that, heck it probably even wasn't a 'hand'. Maybe a bomb, a big hard dodge ball. Yes, that was hit her like the pitcher throwing a ball at a batter.

Problem is, she got hit, and the one who threw the ball was Shun (and Fabia).

What was up with this sudden dramatic phrase. Hell broke loose for Alice.

"We are going to get married!" Fabia's taunting voice echoed everywhere

"We would want you there!" She heard Fabia say, suddenly she was spinning in darkness. Everyone laughing, nonexistent people were laughing!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Alice screamed, finally awake from her nightmare. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her palm. She was sweating so much, _was it because of the nightmare or am I sick again…or is it both? _She wondered. A little curious as to what just happened, but deep inside her, she knew exactly what happened. It all was because of him, _why did I fall in-love with him?_

She sat up, and hugged her knees, after wiping all her sweat away. She squeezed her knees harder, thinking of things. Like, her-_their _love life, happiness, decisions-going back to Russia.

"_Was that a crazy move, maybe it was created because of my anger. Words of anger?" _Alice question silently

She felt like nothing, she left so empty, yet full. Full of emotions that just confused her more. She prayed that her decision was right, that it wasn't the wrong 'move'.

She decided that she'll try and sleep again. Hoping when the darkness greets her, it comes along with a pleasant dream.

The next morning came by like a breeze. Alice for a second there, completely forgotten about the events the previous day. But as she walked in to Runo's café, it crashed her like a big tsunami. She was very unpleased with the sudden recollection.

She sighed, to try and calm herself. She, as of the moment had no courage to tell them all of her decision to leave.

'_I guess grandfather was right' _Alice thought, as she mustered up a smile so that her friends wouldn't be troubled, if ever they received a queer behavior from her.

She did her work, with a smile. Don't get me wrong, she did have a blast. But she felt guilty-or was it even guilt to begin with?

As she worked, her mind would sometimes drift to the happenings last night, everything that happened yesterday. Yet one thing came passing by and staying put longer than her nightmare, or Shun. _Why did Fabia, do such a thing?_

She pondered on the thought, giving guesses to ease her mind, yet she shakes it off disbelievingly.

The day past. Everyone happy and smiling-enjoying. Sadly, all they've done was try to ease up the tension, the venomous atmosphere revolving around them. Yes, at some moments it's not there. And others were it was just killer. Somehow they succeeded, by forgetting it existed.

But it's very difficult when Shun, look a little more than down, once in a while. By that, I mean when no one's looking he holds a firm frown. Alice or Fabia would notice this, considering, but they kept quite.

The day finally ended. It felt like torture for everyone, what has gotten into them? They asked silently. Finally realizing Shun, and Alice rather peculiar behaviors. They wanted to ask, but with Fabia tucked underneath Shun's left arm, it seemed impossible. No one was willing.

"So Shun, what happened?" Dan slammed himself, against Shun's free arm, slinging his left arm on Shun's shoulder. Of course, Dan would have enough courage, it was his chance to humiliate his dear best friend. And he wanted answers as much as the others did.

"Wha-what are you talking about!" Shun tried to wiggle Dan off, of his shoulder, but Dan was persistent. Unless he gave a proper answer Dan wouldn't let go.

"Do you want me to ninja kick your-" Alice walked out of the café, they were all waiting for her. Since all of them were going to watch a movie. Now, Alice insisted that they should go alone, because she didn't feel up to it. But they didn't listen to her, instead they waited so she couldn't deny the invitation.

Alice looked shock when they were outside, Runo behind her. Alice eyebrows furrowed, waiting for Shun to finish his sentence.

"So, Alice we've been waiting for you!" Marucho said, trying to dispel the tension and the silence.

"Why?" Alice asked a little harshly. And as harsh as her words she curtly break of they firm gaze Shun held.

"Alice…"


End file.
